Benutzer Diskussion:Kiyuna
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Wandenreich. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 23:16, 28. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Hi. :) Auf deiner Profilseite steht ja, dass du dich mit den Attacken/Fähigkeiten gut auskennst. Vielleicht kannst du mir ja helfen diese eine Frage zu beantworten auf die sich einfach keine Antwort finde. Es gibt ja in Bleach 3 verschiedene Techniken zur schnellerin Fortbewegung: Hirenkyaku, Sonido & Shunpo. Ich habe mich schon immer gewundert wie die Charaktere eben unterscheiden können welche der jeweiligen Techniken gerade von einen Gegner angewendet wird. Als Kurosaki & Co. Quilge begegneten, bemerkte Ichigo sofort, dass Quilge Hirenkyaku anwendet. Im Kampf Ulquiorra Vs. Ichigo, nachdem Kurosakis innerer Hollow die Kontrolle übernahm, bemerkte Ulquiorra, dass der hollowfizierte Ichigo plötzlich Sonido an Stelle von Shunpo anwendet. Wie kann man allein vom Beobachten her erkennen welche Technik angewendet wurde und dass auch noch mitten im Kampfgeschehen? Wollte mal wissen ob du mir da weiterhelfen kannst und was du dazu sagen würdest. Tier Harribel-san (Diskussion) 17:19, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Oha ja das ist ne gute Frage, aber ich geb mein Bestes :) Also, von den drei Fortbewegungstechniken (4, wenn du Bringer Light dazuzählst) wissen wir nur von einer, wie sie genau funktioniert: Beim Hirenkyaku nutzt der Quincy seine Fähigkeit, Reishi in der Atmosphäre zu kontrollieren, um unter/hinter sich einen sehr schnellen Strom von Reishi zu erzeugen, von dem er sich dann quasi wie von einem "Rückenwind" in die Richtung in die er will, tragen/mitreißen lässt. Eine Variante dieser Technik ist eine Art "Surfbrett" bzw. Plattform aus Reishi unter den Füßen zu formen und dadrauf dann zu fliegen (hat Uryu im Garganta gemacht und später um sich und Orihime zu Ichigo & Ulquiorra aufs Dach von Las Noches raufzubringen). Wie Shinigami es bei Shunpo machen, wurde nie genau erklärt. Ich würde mir das folgendermaßen vorstellen (ist aber Spekulation): Der Shinigami lässt beim Springen/Rennen sein Reiatsu (spirituellen Druck) unter den Füßen ausströmen, was dann einen "Überdruck" an dieser Stelle hervorruft. Und weil sich Überdruck physikalisch gesehen immer ausgleicht/ausdehnt, wird der Shinigami durch den "Rückstoß" raketenartig sehr schnell in die entgegengesetzte Richtung katapultiert. Damit könnte man vllt auch das "in der Luft laufen" erklären: Man erhöht den Druck unter seinen Füßen so stark, dass er einen soliden Untergrund bildet. bzw. man sich davon abstoßen kann. Jo und wie sich Sonido jetzt von den beiden unterscheiden soll... kein Plan :D Ok soweit die Grundlagen, jetzt zur eigentlichen Frage! Bei Hirenkyaku gibt es einen Hinweis in Ch 491: Orihime (die sehr gut im Reiatsu-Spüren ist) stellt fest, dass die Techniken von Quilge keine Druckwelle von Reishi bzw. kein Reiatsu produzieren. Ihr fällt dann ein, dass das eben daran liegt, dass Quincy bei allen ihren Techniken im Gegensatz zu Shinigami Reishi nicht emittieren (ausstrahlen), sondern absorbieren (sammeln). Das bedeutet: Wenn ein Shinigami Shunpo einsetzt, wendet er dafür Reiatsu auf (strahlt Reishi aus), und das kann von Anderen dann wahrgenommen werden. Wenn meine Theorie oben stimmt, müsste sich das Reiatsu beim Start mit Shunpo also kurzzeitig stark erhöhen - und das kann wahrscheinlich selbst Ichigo (der ja bekanntermaßen nicht der Beste im Reiatsu-Spüren ist) merken. Als die Quincy sich hinter ihn "teleportiert" haben, hat er dabei wohl eben nicht diese von Kämpfen mit Shinigami oder Arrancar vertraute Wahrnehmung einer Reiatsu-Schwankung des Gegners gehabt, und daraus geschlossen, dass es Hirenkyaku sein muss (bei dem der Quincy eben nicht sein eigenes Reiatsu sondern manipulierte fremde Reishi nutzt). Und jetzt zum Sonido: Im Kampf gegen Ichigo sagt Ulquiorra "He slipped right through my Pesquisa!?" oder sowas. Pesquisa ist die Technik der Arrancar, Reiatsu im Umkreis um sich herum wie mit einem "Radar" wahrzunehmen. Und damit hätte er eigentlich rechtzeitig spüren müssen, dass Ichigo sich ihm nähert, aber der taucht unbemerkt hinter Ulqui auf. Daraus schließt Ulqui, dass Ichigo Sonido statt Shunpo angewandt hat. Ich denke mir das so: Sonido kann nur von einem Arrancar eingesetzt werden, da es Hollow-Reiatsu statt "normalem" Reiatsu für die schnelle Bewegung nutzt, und Ulqui hatte sein Pesquisa nicht auf die Detektion von Arrancar-Reiatsu "eingestellt", da er ja damit rechnete, gegen einen Shinigami anzutreten (Als Ichigo nur seine Maske benutzte, war sein Reiatsu noch mehr Shinigami-ähnlich mit Anteilen von Hollowkräften, aber unter der kompletten Kontrolle durch seinen Hollow war er praktisch von einem echten Arrancar nicht mehr zu unterscheiden), oder Pesquisa ist halt gar nicht dafür gedacht, Arrancar-ähnliches Reiatsu wahrzunehmen, deshalb kann man sich nur mit Sonido unbemerkt hindurch bewegen. Tja, oder die Bewegungen sehen einfach leicht verschieden aus (Im Anime haben sie ja unterschiedliche Soundeffekte), und erfahrene Kämpfer können diese Unterschiede instinkiv erkennen... Das ist alles was mir jetzt auf die Schnelle als Erklärung einfällt^^Kiyuna (Diskussion) 22:03, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Erstmal großes D A N K E für die ausführlichen Erklärungen und Antworten. Soweit klingt alles logisch. Wobei das mit dem Soundeffekt im Anime wohl einfach nur dazu dient für den Zuschauer einen Unterschied dar zu bieten, da im Manga nie erwähnt wurde, dass man einen Unterschied warnimmt bei den verschiedenen Technicken. Ich hab nochmal nachgeforscht und herausgefunden, dass Sonido mehr oder weniger 'instinkiv' veranlegt sein soll, was irgendwie auch Sinn macht, da Hollows an sich sowieso eher aus Instinkt heraus handeln als mit Verstand. Dieses Instinktive könnte auch ein Grund sein, weshalb Ichigo in Hollowform überhaupt Sonido anwenden kann, da sein innerer Hollow/Zangetsu von sich behaupte er sei dessen wahrer Instinkt. Auch wenn diese Frage wohl nur Kubo selbst wirklich beantworten kann, haben mir deine Gedanken dazu auf jeden Fall erstmal weitergeholfen. Tier Harribel-san (Diskussion) 15:59, 28. Mai 2014 (UTC) Hab gerade noch mal in der englischen wiki nachgeschaut und du hast recht da steht das auch mit dem 'instinktiveren' Nutzen von Sonido. Und würde ja auch Sinn machen, wenn man es aus dem Instinkt heraus, d.h. 'unterbewusst' reflexartig (wie die Bewegungen bei einem wildes Tier, dem die Hollow ja ähnlich sind) einsetzt, dann müsste Sonido von Natur aus ein kleines bisschen schneller als das 'Standard'-Shunpo sein, weil der Shinigami einen Bruchteil von Sekunden länger braucht, um sich eben bewusst/gedanklich auf die Ausführung zu konzentrieren - und die paar Augenblicke können schon entscheidend sein, damit Ichigo Ulqui (der ja Ichigos Geschwindgikeit von vor der Hollow-Verwandlung gewohnt war) damit überrascht hat (natürlich haben die meisten Captains ihr shunpo über die Standardversion hinaus trainiert, sodass sie trotz der langsameren Reaktionszeit beim Start im Endeffekt trotzdem mit Arrancars mithalten können oder schneller sind, bei einem normalen Shunpo gegen ein normales Sonido wäre der Arrancar vermutlich schneller) Kiyuna (Diskussion) 13:57, 29. Mai 2014 (UTC)